A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, and a core engine including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A nacelle structure is provided about the fan section and core engine section. The core engine section of the nacelle includes a forward edge exposed to bypass air flow. Increased pressures within the core engine nacelle can deflect openable panels outward such that bypass airflow is drawn under gaps in the panels. Bypass airflow on core nacelle panels exert loads potentially beyond those contemplated by the latching system.
Furthermore, large bypass engines can have relatively low pressure in the bypass duct, which in turn reduces forces pushing the core engine nacelle towards the engine. The increased pressure differentials between the core engine compartment and the bypass duct can contribute to a larger outward deflection or formation of gaps in the core engine nacelle. Large fan bypass ratios may reduce pressure in the bypass duct that in turn reduces the pressure aiding in holding the core engine nacelle in place. The reduced differential pressures across the core engine nacelle can generate a bias toward outward deflections of core engine nacelle panels compared with previous gas turbine engine configurations.
Additional mechanically actuated locks can be utilized to prevent the formation of gaps. Mechanically actuated locking devices use mechanical linkages that run from the core engine to the outer fan case and nacelle structure. Mechanical linkages extending between the core engine and the fan case add weight and complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop locking devices for the core engine nacelle section that reduce complexity while maintaining panel position during engine operation.